Take a Look At Me Now
by xantidote
Summary: [Song-Fic] Takes place when Kenshin leaves Kaoru in the beginning of the Shishou Arc. Song by Phil Collins


**Disclaimer**- Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to meee! 

**Author's Note-** I was listening to this song at night on my MD. And it seemed to work so well for Beginning of the Shishou Arc when Kenshin leaves Kaoru. Enjoy!

Take a Look At Me Now by Phil Collins 

_________

Meiji's 11th year, 5th month, 14th day. The sun had set and night had fallen upon all. The usual fireflies that calmed ones soul were not around. What were there were only the swirling leaves in the wind. There stood in front of the dojo gates stood Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru. The leaves just continued to swirl past them; the air around them was intense. "I cannot allow myself…to stay here any longer" The raven-haired girl was pulled into a tense embrace. She was too shocked to make any actions or say anything. Kenshin gently whispered "Thank you for everything and… goodbye." Tears were threatening to spill out of her sapphire eyes. "I am a rurouni …it is time for me…to wander again…" The man pulled away from the embrace, turning around and began to walk away without another glance behind. Kaoru collapsed she wasn't able to hold the tears no more. "Ken…shin…" 
    
    _How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_
    
    _When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_
    
    _You're the only one who really knew me at all_
    
    Kaoru lost all control of her senses. Unable to move she just sat there her tears streaming down her delicate face. Just watching her beloved Kenshin disappear into the darkness. 
    
    _How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave?_
    
    _Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears_
    
    _You're the only one who really knew me at all_
    
    She just laid there on her futon, her head resting against her tear stained pillow. Tears silently escaping her deep blue eyes that have seemed to have lost their soul. _'Thank you for everything and…farewell' _His gentle hands, his warm touch those violet eyes that anyone could drown in. 
    
    _So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space_
    
    _And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_
    
    _Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space_
    
    _And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_
    
    Every movement he had made. Every word he had whispered. All in scripted into her mind eternally. Centuries seemed to have past as she laid there. Never wanting to leave the covers, never needing to face the world ever again. A soft moan escaped her soft lips. "…Kenshin…"
    
    _I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry_
    
    _There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why_
    
    _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Nothing seemed to be able to make her arise from her bed. It was like the fairy tales; only the prince would be able to wake up the princess from her eternal slumber. Only her beloved Kenshin would be able to revive her from such sorrow. Until then the tears would just continue to fall. 
    
    _So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space_
    
    _And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_
    
    _Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space_
    
    _But to wait for you, well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face_
    
    _Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standing here_
    
    _And you coming back to me is against all odds_
    
    _That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho_

Meiji's 11th year, 5th month, 15th day. Kamiya Kaoru drifts to sleep, dreaming of a samurai disappearing into the shadows. 

_Just take a look at me now. _

____________

Ah… I don't know. What do you think? Does this even count as a song fic??  I suggest you go download the song and listen to it while reading this. Gives it more of a feel =) Please review. I really really REALLY want to know how you people think about this little piece I've written. 


End file.
